The Sinful and the Sinned
by Samurai Smee
Summary: Abel loves Tres, but Cain has him kidnapped before he could confess his feelings. Faced with a daunting evil and one fateful night, can their love bring them together again? Warning: Explicit yaoi and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Super pre-sorry that I made the characters really OOC. Regardless, this one is for all my loyal fans. Squee! :sorry already: On with it, then!

"_Help me, if you can. It's just that this is not the way I'm wired, so could you please, help me understand why you've given into all these reckless, dark desires…" _

"_You know I can't believe you, all the things you say are not true. But I fear I can't just leave you – all I feel is that I need you, my love. This is all my spirit can take – anymore and I will surely decay. Won't you reach out, touch my heartache; feel it beating – please don't throw it away."_ – A Perfect Circle

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Sinful and the Sinned

Chapter 1

"Find him. Bring him to me…at once," said a menacingly sweet voice in a condescending, sing-song manner as the owner lazily ran his fingertips over the rim of his wine glass.

"Yes, Master," several servants said in unison before quickly bowing and scurrying out of their Master's sight.

The owner of the unnerving voice lifted his glass of red wine to his lips, took a savoring sip, as his winter-blue eyes sparkled at the thought of what was to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait up, Tres!" Abel shouted breathlessly as he tried to quicken his footsteps through the thick snow to reach his partner.

Tres halted to let Abel catch up to him. The wind was blowing unmercifully strong, making the falling snow whip all around them in an impenetrable screen of white.

The two AX agents were currently trekking from Geneve to Ives, a small, snowy village in Suisse that has been subject to recent, vampiric problems.

"Thank the Heavens we are both wearing black, huh Tres?" Abel said lightheartedly with a smile despite the fact that he was freezing alongside his stoic companion.

Abel stole a sideways glance at his beautiful comrade, quickly letting his eyes worship Tres' stunning chocolate eyes, button nose, diamond-cut cheekbones, and ohh…those lips.

Abel gulped.

How he longed for those lips – so full and luscious- to be pressed against his own in a deep, meaningful kiss.

Abel had been in love with Tres for quite some time, and in moments like these, when he could just linger around him, his feelings only intensified.

Back to this lips, those perfect lips…those lips that were moving…Tres was speaking to him! Crap!

Shaking his head, Abel snapped out of this daydream.

"I'm sorry, what was that you were saying?" Abel asked with a nervous laugh, while trying his best to look innocent.

"I said I have detected moving life form approaching out vicinity at inhuman rates of speed," Tres restated calmly as Abel's face grew serious and his eyes widened; quickly darting all around them through the snow.

Not a moment later, hideous, horned, black and red creatures sprang from the trees, growling and baring row after row of sharp teeth.

"I think we found the crime-doers in Ives," Abel said as he pulled out his trusty Peacekeeper and pointed it at the rushing mob of demons.

"Positive;" Tres replied as he aimed his twin Jericho M13s, "switching from Search Mode to Genocide Mode. Commence combat."

Suddenly, from both agents, a barrage of gunfire erupted and stopped a good number of the creatures dead in their tracks; their black blood immediately spewing from wounds and covering the snow-ridden land.

Unfortunately, some of the creatures had taken to the flanks and were now rushing in from both sides. A couple of them had leapt high into the air at the priests, intending on taking their heads off.

Working together, Abel and Tres pressed back-to-back, their arms extended with their weapons, now firing at the assailants from all angles. Abel lifted his revolver and hot one in the head as it was airborne, but in the next instant, he did not feel Tres at his back anymore. Abel whipped around and hastily surveyed the area.

His eyes fell on a splotch of red blood next to the many pools of black blood that coated the snow. Abel tensed; realizing that that was Tres' blood – they had injured him and then they took him!

White hot anger boiled in Abel's chest, choking him, and causing tears to sting in his eyes.

"He…took him," Abel said through painfully gritted teeth; countless, horrible scenarios already burning through his brain concerning Tres and him.

"Cain!!" Abel angrily screamed into the violent wind as his tears froze on his cheeks.

But no!

He had to be strong…for Tres, for his, sweet Tres.

Abel squared his shoulders and steadied his resolve – he would NOT let Cain take someone else he loved away from him. Not again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tres groggily opened his sleepy, gorgeous eyes and licked his dry lips. Immediately, he realized that he was no longer in the bitter cold and snow. In fact, he was quite warm and comfortable.

Tres slightly turned his head to scan his foreign surroundings. He was lying on his back in the middle of a large, white and gold designed bed in a rather extravagant room. The crystal chandelier twinkled above him as Tres looked over the white armchairs which were next to a nearby fireplace. Focusing more, he saw the built-in bookshelves lined with old-looking books, and a few, tasteful Baroque paintings furnishing the white with gold trimmed walls.

Suddenly, a sharp pain stabbed through him as he noticed he had just about fully sat up, making him wince. His shoulder was the source of the pain, so he instinctively touched it with his other hand.

Bandages.

Tres looked at his shoulder once it dawned on his confused mind that someone had patched him up…as well as remove his shirt.

Tres gulped slightly, feeling exposed, but snapped out of it when something caught his attention.

There was a glass of water on the nightstand next to the bed. Tres chewed his bottom lip as he had a staring contest with the glass – it looked safe enough…maybe a little too innocent?

"_This was stupid…it's water and I'm thirsty,"_ Tres thought sourly.

Finally letting the water win their battle, Tres crawled across the bed and up to the table. He picked up the glass with his good hand, licked his dry lips again, and gulped down the soothing, cold liquid.

The moment he set the empty glass back down with a slight 'tink', a figure stood in front of him, smiling.

The man looked like an angel…like Abel… Tres' head swam and his eyes blurred. There had been something in the water! The last thing Tres saw before passing back out onto the bed was a heavenly face with winter-blue eyes and golden hair…smiling down at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tres woke up to the feel of someone lightly running their fingers through his hair. Tres blinked lazily. He had to admit to himself that it felt nice. But there was something else. He noticed his head was lying on something more solid than soft.

Tres craned his head a little and ended up looking straight up into familiar blue eyes that gazed kindly down at him.

He had his head in Cain's lap and Cain was playing with his hair. Panic riddling through him, Tres hot up and back away from Cain, sitting on his knees on the other side of the bed.

Cain remained as he was, lying comfortably with his back against the cushy headboard and legs crossed at the ankles out in front of him. His 'devil may care' smiles still charmed his perfect face.

"What are you doing?" Tres demanded, more confused than anything else.

Cain calmly folded his hands in his lap and uncrossed his legs, only to switch legs and cross them again.

"Using you," he said ambiguously, sadistically.

This puzzled Tres even more and he knitted his eyebrows together and sat back on his heels.

Cain gracefully got up from the bed and carefully started to unclasp his long, white coat.

"You see, I find that I have many uses for you, HC III-X. I am going to use you to lure my dear brother Abel out of hiding. He will come practically knocking on my door because it's you!" Cain mused with a dark chuckle while casually slinging his coat over the back of one of the armchairs.

Tres remained silent and still as he felt Cain had more to say, and he needed all the information he could get at the moment.

"Also…" Cain continued as he slowly made his way over to the Gunslinger, eventually standing in front if Tres' kneeling form; eyes locked. "I simply could not pass up the opportunity of having you in my bed," Cain confessed coyly as he let his eyes wander over Tres' lovely face, down his throat and chest, to his leanly muscled abdomen.

They were so close, each could feel the other man's warm breathe on their skin. Cain's words had definitely angered Tres, but he also felt a prominent fear strangling his movements and clouding his better judgment…that, and the fact that the man before him was nothing short of breathtaking

Tres gulped as Cain slowly leaned his face down to his, their lips ghosting over the others'.

"You are so beautiful, Tres," Cain purred against his skin as he lifted his hands to delicately caress Tres' face.

Feeling a little defeated, Tres closed his eyes and leaned into Cain's soft touch; loving how it made his skin tingle and heart speed up. The next thing he knew, Cain had his lips softly but firmly pressed against his own, making Tres open his eyes again. Cain looked so much like Abel, coupled with how good he was making him feel, Tres' mind was a complete mess.

Tres submissively closed his eyes again and kissed Cain back, deepening their sinful, bittersweet contact. Cain was not holding Tres' face in his hands, angling his head back a little for better access. Cain parted Tres's lips with his own before easing his tongue into Tres' mouth; both already loving the sensation.

Cain slowly massaged Tres' soft tongue with his own, causing Tres to lowly moan into his mouth. Their tongues clashed together as their kisses became more heated; robbing them of their breath and causing them to pant in between kisses.

Cain was practically drunk off Tres' innocence – something about how pure and untouched the noble Killing Doll was made Cain want to ravage and sully him that much more.

"Abel doesn't deserve you. He can't give you what I can," Cain said in between their lustful kisses. He had meant it as a compliment and as a coax, but it served as a much-needed wake up call to the enchanted android, instead.

Abruptly, Tres pushed Cain away from him and quickly whipped his lips with the back of his hand.

"Don't…touch me," Tres said sternly, carefully getting off the bed while glaring daggers at Cain.

Tres drew in some air, puffing out his chest a little for confidence, and said, "Abel…deserves much more than me…but, I will always be there for him if he needs me."

Tres was surprised his voice did not crack, but he was completely in shock that he just opened up like that…to Cain, of all people. Tres stood firmly, nonetheless.

Cain clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and rolled his eyes, seemingly unimpressed by Tres' declaration. Inside, however, Cain was furious. Tres was his, not his sinful brother's…he just had to make sure Tres knew that, too.

Clearing his throat and smiling bitterly, Cain's resolve was at its breaking point as he said slowly, "Let me make something perfectly clear. You are mine, not my stupid brother's. I…._own_…you, Tres."

Tres shivered visibly as a new wave of fear and dread washed over him. Cain was absolutely psychotic. He had to get out there now!

Desperately, Tres made a mad dash for the door, but the attempt failed miserably when Tres' face ended up colliding with Cain's broad chest. Cain sighed theatrically and seized Tres's biceps in his hands and effortlessly threw the Gunslinger back on the soft bed.

Tres quickly sat upright to try to make another run for it, but Cain instantly appeared on top of him and delivered a sharp blow across his face. Before Tres had enough time to recover, Cain had roughly pushed him to lay back; keeping him there with his hand resting heavily on his face and throat.

Tres felt Cain hastily tear his pants right off him, and he struggled to pry Cain's hand off so he could escape. Cain removed his own hand, though, before settling himself directly on top of Tres, wretching his arms above his head; pinning them there with one hand. The sudden movement in his injured shoulder made Tres hiss in pain and turn his head away, much to Cain's amusement.

With his free hand, Cain inched down his pants, releasing his swollen member from its confines.

Cain tightened his grip in Tres's slim wrists, leaned in close to the trembling Doll, and said with a smile, "Don't struggle too much; it'll only make this more painful for you."

Warm tears started collecting in Tres' wide eyes. His shoulder was throbbing with pain, his face hurt from when Cain had hit him, but worst of all, Cain was about to have his way with him…and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Tears cascaded down Tres's cheeks as he thought of Abel. Bricks of guilt and remorse amassed in Tres' stomach regarding his feeling for Abel…and what was about to happen with Cain. Tres continued to cry.

In the short time it had taken Tres to think these condemning thoughts, Cain had spread Tres's legs and positioned his throbbing cock at Tres' entrance. Cain took a small amount of pity on him and released his now bruised wrists, figuring he was already defeated from the looks of his tears.

Cain coated Tres' entrance with his sick pre-cum, but not fully – he wanted to hurt Tres. This was not about love or passion or intimacy; it was just pure lust – a pleasant way for him to get off.

Without warning, Cain plunged his cock deep inside Tres, instantly making the Gunslinger cry out and try to push him off. Cain easily caught Tres's wrists again and slammed them down at his sides on the bed; making Cain sink down even closer to Tres – almost completely lying on top of him, which Tres hated.

Tres squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face away from Cain; hating the man that was above him, licking his neck and pounding into him. He as sore already – every thrust hurt so badly; making him want to cry out, but he refused to give Cain that satisfaction.

Unfortunately, Cain was hell-bent on hearing Tres scream out oh his pain and pleasure, so he quickened his thrusts into the Gunslinger. Tres bit his lip so hard it bled; he wanted so badly to moan in his aching, hurtful pleasure.

Cain licked the blood that had run down Tres' chin and he purred, "What's my name? Say it – I want to hear you scream my name."

Tres swallowed the lump in his throat.

"…Abel…" Tres said quietly, hands fisted at his sides under Cain's crushing weight on top of them.

"Wrong answer," Cain said venomously before biting down hard on Tres' shoulder while he pounded even harder into him.

Tres could not help but scream then – from the searing pain from Cain's skin-tearing bite, coupled with the insatiable pleasure from Cain's deep thrusts than mercilessly hit his sweet spot.

Cain smirked, having gotten what he wanted, so he came deep inside Tres, still thrusting into him violently; still hitting that spot.

Cain moaned lowly through his orgasm and Tres ruefully clenched his jaw shut. However, his own ecstasy was far too overwhelming and Tres came as well, all over Cain's abdomen with a loud moan.

He hated himself already. He felt violated; dirty, and sick to his stomach. Tres put a hand over his hurting chest as he forced himself to think about Abel - he needed to be tortured, to atone…after what he had just done.

Making Tres' urge to throw up even worse, Cain placed a tender kiss on his tear-soaked cheek and whispered," Mmm...that was good."

"_Abel, please find me,"_ Tres thought as he cried into his pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Abel had followed the subtle but steady blood trail that had led him to one of the small towns. He knew that he needed Tres' blood to be there so he could catch up to him, but it still pained him to know that Tres was hurt somewhere.

There were obvious signs that the creatures had used this way through the village, as many sides of buildings and trees had deep, ragged claw marks all over them.

Thankfully, the snow had stopped falling, but it was nightfall already, rendering the area black, save for the solemn glow from some hanging lanterns here and there.

Abel heaved a deep sigh.

He had been searching for hours – he just prayed to God that Tres was still alive.

Passing the last of the shoppes and quaint cottages, Abel spotted a huge mansion on top of a hill that overlooked the entire town.

"That's my best bet, I'm sure of it," Abel said aloud to himself, before briskly hiking up the snowy hill.

It was actually to Abel's benefit that the snow was there; he was able to get sturdy footholds with each step he took, making the task less of a hassle than it otherwise would have been.

A little more than halfway up, Abel suddenly doubled over as a red hot pain gripped his intestines, making him want to lurch out his organs. Images of Tres in pain and calling out to him flashed through his mind in a matter of a few seconds. He knew it was _not_ coincidence.

Anger and willpower refueled, Abel dredged up the hill and approached the lavish mansion. It was almost entirely shielded from view with many tall trees and hedges. Abel spotted a balcony on the upper East corner, so he silently transformed into his Crusnik self and flew up to it.

Abel landed soundlessly on the marble flooring of the balcony and contracted his large, black wings so he could fit through the doors.

As much as he would have loved to just set this whole place on fire and kill Cain slowly, he could not risk Tres' life, or the town below. Abel had to keep this rescue mission as covert as possible, so he transformed back to normal.

Abel peeked through the glass double doors into the dark house and realized that that room was some sort of study or office, as there was a desk and many, large bookcases.

Empty.

However, another door to the study was open, revealing dim lamplight. Someone was in there, but he could not see too much more.

Out of options, Abel carefully opened one of the balcony doors, and slipped inside the warm room. Once inside, Abel held his breathe and kept to the shadows, trying to be ready for anything.

He slowly approached the opened door by its side, and craned his neck to peek into the room unseen. More bookshelves, a chandelier, and a white armchair were all what he could see in the dim room. However, Abel's ear perked up as he head a fire cackle cheerfully as well as, in sharp contrast, sobbing.

Someone was _crying_, but it was kind of muffled…like their face was smooshed against something. Suddenly alarmed, Abel stepped right into the room, and what he saw made his heart sink and hands shake.

Tres was lying facedown in a bed, crying his beautiful eyes out. Only a thin, white sheet covered him from the waist down, but Abel knew he was naked underneath it.

Abel opened his mouth to speak, but no words could come out at first, so he moved his eyes to the bedroom door; checking it. Close, and probably locked. Good.

"Tres," Abel whispered, unable to bear Tres's heartbreaking sobs any longer.

Tres immediately whipped his head around to whoever spoke his name, startled.

"_Oh thank God, he looked alright,"_ Abel thought.

Tres's puffy eyes widened as he looked upon Abel, unable to speak – too ashamed, too shocked.

Abel quickly rushed over to him and knelt down on the floor to be eye level with him.

"Tres, it's me…Abel," Abel whispered, a little louder than last time.

The confused, sad look on Tres' face was killing him; Abel did not know what to do or say. But before he could think another thought, Tres had thrown out his arm to Abel, causing Abel to stand up and meet him in a hug instantly.

Abel could not help but squeeze Tres hard, as the Doll was shaking in his arms and burying his face in Abel's shoulder. Abel wanted to cry, but he made himself fight it – he had promised himself to be strong for his Tres.

Abel cradled Tres' head with one hand and rubbed his back with the other, trying to soothe him. How he had wanted this so badly before – to finally hold him – but never on these terms. He hated Cain even more now; more than words could ever describe.

"Abel, I'm so sorry…I tried to stop him, but…" Tres weeped into Abel's shoulder; soaking his robes.

"Shh…it's ok. You're safe now….I gotcha," Abel said softly, kissing Tres' hair.

Moments passes with them just holding each other, grateful they had the other in their arms at last.

Abel noticed Tres had stopped trembling, so he looked down at his small face and whispered, "Tres, we need to get out of here. Hold on, I have an idea."

Abel slowly let go of Tres, who was reluctant to let go of him as well. Once Tres settled back in bed, Abel stood up and went over to a nearby armoire. He silently opened it, and fished out a black, button-up shirt, pants, and boots.

"_That should do the trick,"_ Abel thought, happy with his choices as they seemed to be Tres' style and size.

Carrying the items, Abel walked back over to Tres and set them down next to him.

Abel was about to walk away from Tres to give him some space, but before he could, he just had to say something. Kneeling again, Abel put his hand on top of Tres' and looked him in the eyes.

Abel licked his dry lips and said as solidly as he could, "Tres, I just want you to know that I love you. I have always loved you, and…I just…" Abel trailed off, tears running down his cheeks now, "I'm _so sorry_ I couldn't protect you."

Emotions getting the better of him, Abel looked down; breaking their gaze.

Tres processed the information and squeezed Abel's hand, making him look at him again.

"You came for me," Tres said as he took Abel's hand and put it on his own cheek, "that's all that matters."

Abel breathed a sign of relief as he caressed Tres' cheek, eventually pulling him so close their foreheads touched.

"How could I not come…I _need_ you, Tres," Abel confessed.

Tres smiled, feeling better- happy even.

Abel _loved_ him, even in spite of what has happened to him; Abel still wanted him and only him.

"You have me, Nightroad. I love you, too," Tres confessed as well.

Abel looked up at the Gunslinger, riddled with shock and extreme happiness at the same time. Tres leaned in closer and slid his eyes shut; Abel quickly following suit.

Their lips met in the softest, most gentle kiss that had all the intensity and meaning as an act performed by God Himself.

Nothing would be rushed – they loved each other too much for anything to be hurried…but they still had the task at hand of escaping.

Reluctantly, Abel and Tres broke their sweet, first kiss, so Abel could be a look-out while Tres get dressed.

Tres got ready with the quickness in the clothes Abel had given him, and they both crossed the study and walked out onto the balcony, hand-in-hand.

It had started snowing again, but much lighter this time, as it trickled down in big, wet snowflakes.

Abel transformed into a Crusnik again, spreading and stretching his wings so wide the extended beyond the railings.

Tres looked lovingly up the Crusnik – he was so beautiful to the Killing Doll.

Always.

Abel extended a clawed hand out to Tres, who accepted it and was instantly scooped up bridal style in Abel's arms.

"Hold onto me," Abel said in his growling, twisted voice, not that Tres minded.

Tres tightened his grip around Abel's shoulders and nodded that he was ready.

And with that, they both took off into the black, snowy night that had changed their lived forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles and miles away, Abel had checked them into a room at a local inn; Tres asleep in his arms and snuggled against his chest. It was nearly dawn, as Abel had flown the remainder of the night and was practically dead on his feet.

Regardless, Abel had climbed up the stairs and walked down the hallway that led to their room. He had to make sure that Tres was safe and sound in a bed before he could rest.

Carefully setting Tres down on their bed, Abel's head still swam with thoughts and concerns, lots of 'what ifs', but he ultimately pushed those thoughts out of his mind.

Tres loved him, needed him, had cried over him…and that spoke worlds more than anything else ever would, Abel realized.

Finally satisfied with his cognitive decision, Abel stripped down to his pants and literally passed out beside his snoozing Gunslinger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Abel awoke from a deep, dreamless slumber, feeling quite refreshed and content. Gazing quickly at the green, digital clock next to their motel bed, Abel saw that it was 2:13 p.m.

He and Tres had slept all morning through together – they had both needed it, though. Casting his eyes downward, he smiled as he looked upon Tres who was snuggled in close to him with his small face buried in Abel's bare chest. He could feel Tres' steady breathing warm his flesh, making him chuckles silently at how cute it was.

Tres must have woken up earlier and scooted over to him because Abel's arms were already wrapped around him protectively; Tres head lay on his bicep. Abel squeezed Tres against him and buried his face in his hair; feeling touched and heavy-hearted that Tres had done that.

Tres slowly opened his eyes, blinked the sleep out of them, and then lifted his face up to Abel's.

Abel smiled warmly at his adorable Gunslinger and said quietly, "Good morning, beautiful."

Tres matched his smile with one of his own and Abel swore he felt his heart stop for a moment.

"Good mor- afternoon," Tres replied smartly, having noticed the late time as well.

Abel kissed Tres' nose, wanting…no, needing to do everything in his power to be sweet and caring to him. Abel's overwhelming urge to fulfill said obligation was not out of pity over what had happened to Tres, though it did play a small role, but it was mainly because Tres was now his. He would not screw this up and possibly frighten or upset Tres in anyway – Tres' life would be made as comfortable and loving now that he had invited Abel to be a part of it.

"I bet you're pretty hungry, huh?" Abel asked cheerfully.

At just the thought of food, Tres' stomach made some monstrous rumbling noise, making both men laugh out loud.

They had needed that, too.

"Starving," Tres replied, a little sheepishly, only making Abel love him that much more.

Carefully, Abel slipped his arms off from around Tres and picked up one of his hands in his. Abel brought Tres' hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. Tres smiled again.

He was so happy – just laying there in bed beside Abel; feelings out in the open so all they had to do from there was to just enjoy each other's company. Tres really did love Abel very much, as he felt his fingers his fingers tingle in Abel's hands and appreciated how beautiful he was with his liquid silver hair that framed his angelic face and pooled all around them on the soft, white pillows.

"Thank you, Abel…for…everything," Tres said solemnly, meaning every word with all his heart

Abel smiled sympathetically and reached to gingerly caress his warm cheek with his fingertips.

"You don't ever need to thank me, Tres. Ever," he whispered to his love while peering into those eyes that have long melted his soul.

"Now, what do you want for breakfast?"Abel asked jovially, which Tres also appreciated because it kept him from crying again.

Instead, he smiled and said, "Blueberry waffles."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After eating a big breakfast at roughly 3:00 in the afternoon in bed, Abel and Tres decided that they needed to shower. As much as Abel would have loved to make something out of Tres having to be in the shower, he calmed down and reminded himself to take it slow with the Killing Doll.

"_Cannot mess this up,"_ Abel half-mused, half- warned himself seriously.

Abel had showered first, since he had spent the better part of the other day slogging through muddy snow. Meanwhile, Tres waited patiently for the shower to be available; just doing random things around their motel room to keep busy.

Tres made the bed perfectly, played with the blinds on the windows, licked the syrup off Abel's empty plate, shook out his wrinkled shirt… licked more syrup off Abel's plate.

Finally, Abel appeared from the steamy, moist bathroom wearing only a towel around his narrow hips and a smile on his face, as he combed through his dripping hair with his long fingers.

Truly a sight to behold and Tres could not help but stare at the flawless, perfect angel in front of him. Further amazing Tres even more was the thought that this absolutely beautiful man was _his_.

He simply could not wrap his mind around that yet; it meant too much.

Tres gulped.

"Tres, you're starting to make me blush," Abel laughed, waving his hand while he was blushing, "and the shower's free now."

"_Shower? What? Oh yeah!"_ Tres thought to himself, snapping out of his daze before zooming into the bathroom and slamming the door.

All Abel saw was a blur of black as Tres made his mad dash past him, making him chuckle at how endearing Tres could be sometimes, which he was…especially in front of Abel when he was wearing next to nothing and soaking wet.

Inside the bathroom, Tres had his head against the door with his eyes closed, taking deep breathes to calm down. He had not expected to see Abel like that, looking absolutely gorgeous and virtuous and everything else he could think of.

Seeing an angel can really take it out of a person.

Tres wanted him…so badly, it pained him. Abel was perfect in every way. Tres yearned to express his love for him. He needed to tell Abel he loved him- no, he needed to have Abel _feel_ that he loved him in the most passionate way possible.

Abel made him feel special; something no one else had even tried to do. Tres opened his eyes and stared at the wood grain from close up, noticing the splits and designs it had.

Abel's warm smile and shining eyes made Tres forget that anything else in the world existed, that he had sinned; made him forget Cain.

Abel loved him so much regardless, it made Tres feel important, which was rare when you were only created to kill and carry out orders.

Tres only felt a twang of self despair in his chest, but as quickly as it had come, it was gone because….because of Abel.

On top of all that, Tres was dying for Abel express his love for him as well. Never has anyone ever associated Tres with being anything close to greedy, but right now, Tres wanted to be selfish and have Abel all over him.

At that thought, Tres smirked wickedly and removed himself from the door.

The events last night proved well and good that Abel cared for him, but now, Tres wanted more than anything to have Abel kiss him senseless and make passionate, passionate love to him.

Heaving a thoughtful sigh with his confidence renewed and a 'battle' plan starting to manifest, Tres straightened up and squared his shoulders.

"_Now or never, Tres Iqus. Well, shower first, then approach him,"_ Tres said quietly to himself as he undressed and turned on the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tres' shower lasted about half the time Abel's had; part of the reason being was that Tres was anxious about his little 'plan' for the Crusnik, so he was out in no time at all.

Purposefully wanting to tease Abel as he had him, Tres walked out of the bathroom in just his unzipped, barely pulled on black pants. (A/N: swoons)

Abel's jaw dropped and he quickly stood up from the bed, also dressed in black pants and a white button-up shirt.

Tres walked sultrily up to his gaping Abel, who was busy watching Tres's hips sway with each tempting step he took, as well as the way his lean muscles that decorated his ideal body moved in his stride.

Deadly sexy…too put it lightly.

Tres smiled as he delighted in seeing Abel react to him that way; lustful shock, horny trance, whichever came first; it all suited him fine.

As soon as Tres was in front of Abel, who had gulped very audibly, he slipped his slender arms around Abel's neck and stood on his tip-toes; bringing their faces close.

Tres rubbed their noses together with his eyes closed, and whispered with his lips ghosting past Abel's own lips, "Kiss me."

Abel did not have to be told twice as he felt his blood heat up from Tres' touches and from the feel of his arms around him, so he slowly lifted his hands up to Tres' small face and cupped his cheeks.

Abels fingers found their way into Tres' soft, wet hair as Tres' face rested gently in his palms. Both men were positively lost in each other's gaze, and before they knew it, Abel had leaned down and captured Tres' lips with his own.

Tres squeezed Abel's back as soon as their lips touched, already loving the sensation of having Abel kiss him so passionately. Abel responded by softly moaning into their kiss and tilting Tres' chin up to him; their bodies completely melded into one another.

If he had thought he was on fire before, Abel was practically molten now from finally having those perfect lips he had long adored pressed up against his in their deep, wonderful kiss.

Unknowingly, Abel had pressed his lips harder against Tres', which also resulted in their chests rubbing together. Abel felt himself get insatiably hard as Tres further pushed his lithe form into Abel's slightly bigger one, rubbing his small thigh against his erection.

Both opened their mouths at the same time to gasp for air and in an instant, their tongues meshed together in a myriad of sensual strokes and caresses, making them continuously purr for the other. Abel let his fingertips gently slide down Tres' jaw to his neck, and then broke their kiss to lick at the exposed flesh.

Tres instantly tilted his head the other way, panting and gasping and clawing encouragingly at Abel's back as the taller man sucked lightly on the crook of his neck and held his waist. Abel could not help but grind his cock into Tres' as he continued his work and massaged Tres' hips in his hands; his need growing with each passing second with the Gunslinger.

Tres was slipping into a sweet madness from Abel's ministrations, as he whimpered and groaned while Abel nipped at his skin then proceeded to lick the bite marks he would leave on Tres' shoulder.

Blindly, but carefully, Abel walked forward, making Tres walk backward towards the bed, still not taking his lips off Tres' skin. As if he were made out of gold, Abel slowly laid Tres down on the bed and remained on top of him, now sucking a little bit harder on the Killing Doll's collarbone.

Tres loved it - loved how Abel was methodically moving lower on him as well as gradually becoming rougher with his ministrations.

And he was.

Abel seized the waistband of Tres' pants and hastily pulled them off the Doll; his winter blue eyes starving to see more of his perfect skin. He was not disappointed.

Abel suddenly dropped to his knees in front of the sprawled out Gunslinger on the bed, and playfully nosed through his auburn pubic hair with a sly smirk curling his lips. Tres squirmed from Abel tickling him, but stopped as soon as he felt Abel wrap his long fingers around his swollen length.

Surpised, Tres looked down at Abel just in time to see him sensuously lick his lips and purr to him, "Just relax, baby."

Tres' cock jumped at the dirty statement, but he happily obliged.

With nothing else said, Abel started taking Tres' cock into his mouth and down his throat, sucking and licking every inch of him as he went. Abel wanted Tres to melt for him.

Tres threw his head back against the pillows as he gasped and murmured something inaudible, mind swimming and yet not being able to think of anything at the same time.

Abel sucked Tres' cock in ultra-slow strokes, making his veins swell underneath his silky skin. Tres arched his body and slid his fingers into Abel's silky-smooth silver hair, loving how the beautiful tresses felt in his hands.

Further making Tres a hot pile of putty, Abel began moving his hand and mouth up and down Tres' length together, making his strokes cover more of him at a quicker pace.

Tres could not hold back the many airy, begging noises he was making as Abel continued coaxing him to his limit in the most incredible way, his pace gradually increasing, making Tres burn with the desire to climax.

"Abel…" Tres warned breathlessly, though he could not bring himself to stop his little pushes on Abel's head to make him suck back down on his hot erection. To his surprise and utter delight, Abel only squeezed him harder in his hand and began moaning low in his throat, making the slightest vibrations tingle against Tres.

Freeing his hands from Abel's hair to clutch at the bed sheets, Tres arched his body high as he let his delicious pleasure rip through with a breathy moan of Abel's name as he came in the Crusnik's throat.

Abel had let out a sensual 'mmm' when Tres' warm seed had flooded into his mouth; swallowing the essence as if it was a fine wine. Seeing Abel savor his come only made Tres want more of his sexy angel.

Abel gracefully stood up and in front of Tres, looking into Tres' flushed face with his cool eyes.

Tres could not peel his eyes off Abel's perfect body as he started slowly unbuttoning his own shirt, eventually letting it fall off him carelessly, and then teasingly rolling his hips out of his pants. It was beautiful, it was seducing, it was…marvelous, and Tres greedily drank in the sight of Abel nude and crawling on top of him.

Abel roughly kissed Tres, their lips and tongues immediately caught up in a glorious battle where it did not matter who was the victor. Tres squeezed Abel's solid shoulders as they moaned into each other's mouths; Tres already feeling another round of searing eroticism boil up in his aching groin.

Abel broke their heated, breathless kissing, still keeping his entire body melded into Tres, and said, "Tell me what you want, Tres." Tres was a little shocked at the demand; a sudden slight panic threatening his senses.

However, he tapped into his strongest, overbearing feeling that dissolved all the others and said quietly through more kisses, "I want to be inside you, Abel." Kiss. "_Please…_" Kiss. Abel delighted in the way Tres begged him, the sound of it sending shivers all over him, and he smiled and sat up in Tres' warm lap.

With a quick lean backwards, unintentionally giving Tres a good look at Abel's stretched out, rippling muscles, Abel had scooped up his discarded pants from the floor and dug in a pocket. Abel smirked slightly as he pulled out a small tube of clear liquid from the pocket, and dropped the pants back to the floor.

Abel securely straddled Tres' narrow hips, popped open the cap of the vial, placed a few drops in his palm, then closed the tube and set is aside. Tres licked his dry lips as he caught himself gaping at Abel.

Everything the alluring man did dripped with sex.

Abel gripped Tres' with his lubed up hand and smeared the liquid all over Tres' begging sex. Upon contact, it heated up on his skin, making Tres buck slightly into Abel's grasp; loving it; needing to have more. Abel smiled at Tres' impatience, and took his hand off him; leaning down close to him.

Tres almost whined at the sudden loss of pleasure, but his air caught in his throat as Abel seized his own hand and put another couple of drops on Tres' own fingers, rubbing them to fully coat them. Abel kissed Tres deeply as he pulled Tres' hand around to his ass, which he had raised a little off his lap. Tres was one hundred percent fine with letting Abel do whatever it was that he wanted to do, seeing as how everything Abel had been doing thus far had felt absolutely amazing and had successfully blown his mind.

Before he could register much else, he felt his fingers gingerly rub against Abel's entrance; Abel slowly moving his own hand over Tres' to guide him. Abel moaned into their kiss as he pushed Tres's fingers slowly into himself, leaning back into it to accept the full pleasure and pressure. Abel slid Tres's slick fingers out of him but only to roughly push them in again, making him break their kiss as he tilted his back and moaned.

Tres was going mad from Abel pleasuring himself with his own fingers; he had to take control now. Tres began pumping his fingers in and out of Abel's sweltering entrance, capturing his lips with his own to muffle and swallow his delicious pants and gasps. Abel bucked back into his fingers, loving how easy it was now for Tres to thrust his fingers into his properly oiled ass. Abel was more than ready and willing to grant Tres' wish now.

Abel wiggled Tres' slick fingers out of himself and leaned back so he sat upright in Tres' throbbing lap again.

Abel was out of breath, but as he raised himself over Tres' begging cock, he purred, "Baby, I love you so much."

And with that, making Tres tingle all over to hear him say that he loved him with so much passion and sexual drive, Abel sat down on Tres' cock, buried it deep inside his warm, wet entrance.

Tres saw white for a brief moment as his senses overloaded and failed to fully comprehend the extreme amounts of pleasure that had washed over him. Abel arched his back beautifully upon having Tres fully inside him, letting a throaty groan escape him. Tres filled him so completely – it exhilarated his senses and made Abel's cock drip.

Tres let his hands wander all over Abel's body, starting from his creamy thighs, up his hips, across his abdomen, and down his arms. Fingers entwined in a loving hold of hands, Abel slowly rocked his hips, making Tres instantly moan and shudder in his ecstasy.

Abel squeezed Tres's hands in his own as he picked up his pace, rocking faster and harder; making Tres' cock pump in and out of him at a staggering rate. Both men's steady moans and sighs for each other filled the room, further heightening the almost painful need for the other they felt.

"Look at me, baby," Abel pleaded through a heavy sigh, having noticed that Tres had shut his eyes and turned his head during their lovemaking.

Tres opened his eyes and looked directly in Abel's. Both of their cocks grew slightly harder from the other's lustful gaze, and Tres lifted his head to kiss Abel again. He was astonished at how much he needed to kiss those lips of his as he wrapped his arms around Abel's bucking back.

Slowly, Tres sat up; keeping Abel still firmly pressed into his chest as he now had the handsome Crusnik in his lap. Abel placed his hands on Tres's shoulders to support and began raising and slamming himself down on Tres' swollen cock at a frantic speed.

Both were so close, it was unbearable, but at the rate Abel was thrusting himself on Tres, it would not be long until they both experienced complete bliss.

Tres had his hands on Abel's ass, helping him in his sexual movements and squeezed hard when he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Abel…oh my God…I love you so much," Tres panted desperately, as he felt his muscles tighten in the most delectable way that put the finishing touches on his euphoria.

Tres clung tighter to his angel screamed Abel's name as he climaxed deep inside his beloved.

Anything left of Abel that had not yet melted, melted from hearing Tres scream his name in the pinnacle of his pleasure, and he instantly arched his back - utterly in love with how it felt to have Tres' warm seed explode inside him. Tres still pounded into him, albeit was a stickier situation now; intending to give Abel the pleasure he had just experience.

Overwhelmed, Abel dipped back low as he also loudly called out for Tres and let his orgasm overtake him in brilliant white arcs that splattered all over Tres' lower abdomen.

Abel stayed bent back as they rode out the last of their magnificent sweeps of pleasure that pulled through them; both out of breath and in a little bit of shock.

Good, satisfied shock, though.

Abel sat back up and immediately threw his arms around Tres' neck and buried his face in Tres' shoulder; Tres wrapping his arms around Abel's back. They both just stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the feel and support of the other; basking in the afterglow of the love they had just made; not sex – _love_.

Neither wanted to let the other go, for fear that this was some dream and if they let go, it would all be over.

But it wasn't a dream, which is what made it so special and meaningful to the pair. Everything they had wanted, had desired secretly for so long was theirs at last.

Finally, Abel lifted his head from the comfort of Tres' shoulder and looked his lovingly in his chocolate eyes. Tres returned his gaze wearily into Abel's mesmerizing winter blue ones, unable to form coherent words yet, but just content with having him so close and intimate.

"Tres," Abel said as he touched their foreheads together sweetly, "don't ever leave me. Okay? I can't…make it without you."

Inside, Abel could not help but reflect on Tres' capture and how their time apart during it had ripped his heart into pieces. He could not bear it if they were separated again. All the same, he chose to word his question to the Doll carefully, already promising himself that as long as he still drew breathe, Tres would never hear Cain's name again.

Tres felt heavy hearted from such a sincere and bittersweet request; it endeared him, warmed his soul. Tres smiled at Abel, much to his relief, and gently kissed his lips.

Upon breaking the kiss and returning his forehead to Abel's, he replied solemnly, "Abel, how can I leave the one I love more than anything else in this world?"

And with that, Abel and Tres kissed each other again; both of them now knowing that they would spend the rest of their long lives together.


End file.
